Love Is Such A Sin
by Colossal
Summary: Negi, 15 and raised by Eva, is going to Mahora Academy with her to collect info about his dad and about the Legions of the Dark One.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN NEGIMA! God-father of all harem owns this! KEN AKUMATSU!

Hope you guys enjoy!

Warning: spoilers to chap 230 in the manga.

**LOVE IS SUCH A SIN**

Prologue:

Cold wind brushed against their skin. Snow was their bed for tonight. Lying against a ruined city, a red haired mage and small vampire huddled together for warmth. The mage wraps his arms around the vampire girl.

"W-w-what are you doing Nagi?" the girl stutters. A deep crimson gracing her cheeks.

"Hugging you, Eva. What else is it suppose to be?" he replies with a chuckle.

"Idiot."

"Goodnight Eva." Nagi says as his eyes close.

"Nagi." Eva calls and nudges him gently.

"Yes?" opening one eye.

"Sorry for having you kill for me."

"It's alright." Nagi says, giving Eva a little kiss on the lips. "As long as its for an important person." Nagi's bloodied hand ruffles Eva's blond hair.

"I love you Nagi." Eva whispers into his ear.

"I love you more than anyone else." was his reply.

The moon must have been in it's deepest red at that moment because Eva felt as if she was in pure ecstasy.

-----------------

Traveling to the ends of the Magical World with the Thousand Master, Nagi, was Eva's _only _wish. To be able to share stories, to look at a star filled sky, and to hug him so dearly was heaven to her. Life was complete bliss to the "10-year-old" vampire. Being with somebody that could get close to her, would _not_ hate her, and would _not_ leave her was unbelievable. It was all like a sweet dream.

That dream was short lived.

"DON'T LEAVE ME NAGI!" Eva wailed with tears rolling down her delicate cheeks. "I LOVE YOU!" she screams while she gets into a tight embrace.

Ruffling her golden-locks, he explains to her, "I can't have you with me Eva. I have to go."

"LIAR! YOU JUST WANT TO GET RID OF ME!" lowering her voice to a whisper. "Am I bad? Am I ugly? Do you hate me?"

"I'm sorry Eva." Nagi whispers in her ear as a wind starts to pick up, and leaves start to circle around him. Eva notices the teleportation spell.

"DON'T GO YOU IDIOT!" Eva screams, pounding her fists on Nagi's chest like a complaining child. His body almost all gone. Her tears fall hard as she screams her rebellion.

"Goodbye Eva." Nagi mumbles as a tear rolls down his face. His head vanishes.

All that anyone could hear for miles is the cries of a broken hearted vampire.

"Love is evil."

-----------------

Eva was in a crowded, desert city. Even though it was night time, it was hot, smelly, and people that scream "bargains" at you at the top of their lungs. She was sick of this place already. But she could find clues about Nagi's current location. She had to stay a bit longer.

Just then, her eye catches a glimpse of Nagi's face on a newspaper. Walking up to a small boy that was faced away from her, she taps her shoulder to get his attention.

"Boya, give me that newspaper." a hooded Eva demands for a dog eared boy with a firm voice.

"That will be 100 drachma, girly." turning around, the dogged ear boy retorts firmly. Sticking out an open palm and holding his stack of newspapers tightly.

"I like your spunk Boya. Here," Eva digs in her pockets then hands him the money. "Whats your name?"

"Negi." he replies proudly, giving Eva a rolled up newspaper.

"Where did you get that name?" Eva ask with a little anger in her voice. How could this boy's name be so similar to his? Nagi, the person that she held so dearly, had a name so similar to a common street boy.

"My parents named me after the Thousand Master!" a grin spread across the boy's face. "It's the guy on the newspaper!" he boasts, pointing to the picture on Eva's paper.

"I know." Eva says sadly and walks away from the boy.

Walking for a while, Eva's mood starts to perk up. She has a current newspaper with Nagi on it. She reads the paper carefully for any information about is whereabouts.

Her eyes flow to the middle of the page, and there it was. The Royal palace. The castle floating over the Sea of Aetas just a hundred miles away from the desert city. She could get there in a heart beat.

She chanted a quick spell, and 'poof' she was right next to the castle in mid air.

Flying over the side of the castle, Eva's heart raced. She was sure she would be his again. The red moon in the dark sky, the cold crisp wind, and the smell of the salty ocean below her as she floated across a night's sky similar to that one she spent with Nagi made her feel as though he was already with her.

He would say to her sweet words of love. Ask her forgiveness for leaving her. Say that she was the only important one in his life.

Oh was she wrong.

Eva hastily flies over to Nagi's room, but stops abruptly when she beholds of what was inside the room. A woman.

Her eyes widen at the site of Nagi taking the woman's clothes off. Eva could not bare the pain she felt in her chest as they kiss compassionately, lovingly. Her dreams shattered.

Hot tears could not help but pour out of her delicate blue eyes. Why would he kiss another woman lovingly? Was she prettier? Was the one he loved more than anyone else, his only Eva, not good enough for him?

Jealously crept into her heart and stabbed it slowly with daggers one after another. Each time the woman moans in pleasure, another dagger is plunged in. As Nagi kisses her, another one is jabbed in. As Eva hears them scream loudly that they love each other, her heart had no more room to be stabbed at.

She lets herself fall into the ocean below. She cursed the heavens. Why had she not died? She was perfectly fine and floating gently on the water's surface.

"Why is love so cruel?" Eva asks the mocking night's sky.

-----------------

That woman, Queen Arika, got pregnant. What tore Eva's heart more was the fact that Nagi was gone before she could even tell what direction he went.

If she couldn't find Nagi now, she guessed she should at least watch over his son. It might not be hers, but it was still her beloveds child. She had to see to it that it was born before she could find Nagi.

Everyday, Eva floated along the castle unnoticed by the guards, watching the Queen's growing belly. Her jealousy was beginning to be replaced with sympathy. Though it was only a very small insignificant amount, the sympathy was still there. That woman was the same as her. Left by the same man. Left cold. Left lonely. Left heart-broken.

Months passed rapidly, and with the passing months came a growing Queen's belly, and a growing Queen's illness. This made Eva's brow raise.

She could sense a huge amount of dark energy in the Queen's belly. So much so that its consuming all of the Queen's magic. Though the Queen's magic was already colossal, almost rival that of those of Nagi himself, it was likely to be completely drained after the birth of the baby. She would die.

It was clear to Eva that the Queen new all about this as well, but the doctors were completely clueless of the source of their Queen's fatigue. They could not sense the fetus's monstrous power. The Queen didn't tell them for fear of abortion.

As the day of delivery arrived, Eva's prediction came true. Queen Arika was dead. The new boy king was born. Though Eva's feelings to the Queen were about sisterly, she couldn't pay one attention or even a second of prayer to her. For all her attention was on the baby. All her prayers were for keeping herself safe from that baby. Nagi's baby holds dark magic that seemed to be infinite. Fear was never so stricken in her heart. It was a behemoth. It was also clear to the doctors that the baby had to be killed.

Eva even thought to herself that it be better to have it killed. But that didn't last long.

"It's Nagi's baby." She says to herself.

The doctors place the baby in a basket and start to carry it away. Eva had to save it.

Blasting her way through the magical barriers, walls of concrete, and "unbreakable" glass with complete ease, she alarmed the castle guards.

"It's the Apostle of Destruction! How could she go undetected.?" The captain mage knight shouted at his scouts.

"I didn't know that I still had that nick name." she says calmly before waving her hand and killing all of the fleet of guards with blades of darkness. Blood painting the halls of the castle. Paintings had blood a new coat of red added to them. The carpet now crimson. The walls all dripping in the blood of people it _tried_ to protect. A drop was on Eva's fingers. She licks it and moves on.

She flies over to the group of frightened doctors that were backed up to a wall and covered in blood. Eva lands and slowly walks over to the doctor holding the baby that was newly baptized in blood.

"Give me the Queen's boy.." She demands. Her eyes turning a deep shade of red.

"NEVER!" was their reply. It also was their final words.

With a flick of her fingers, almost invisible wires cut of the heads of the doctors. The frightening vampire picks up the behemoth baby and flies away.

Eva stops in mid flight contemplates.

"I have to give you a name don't I?" Eva asks the baby that is covered in blood.

It laughs and holds out it's fingers to her.

"I'll name you after the boy that gave me the newspaper that day. Negi." she smiles. "To the boy that is so like that man, but will never reach the place in my heart that he holds."

She looks into the baby's smiling face. "Will my love for you also be a sin?"

**END PROLOGUE**

-----------------

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS PROLOGUE!!!! Just so you guys know this fic won't only have a NegixEvaxNagi love triangle. It's a little more complicated then that. TY FOR READING!! PLS REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN NEGIMA! God-father of all harem owns this! KEN AKUMATSU!

Hope you guys enjoy! BTW pls comment! Flames, praises, or constructive criticism, I love them all!

Warning: spoilers to chap 230 in the manga.

**LOVE IS SUCH A SIN**

Chapter 1

A cloaked pair walk through Civitas Glacies, the city of ice, beauty, and romance. The sun shone brightly on a cold, summer day. Everything around them is made of smooth, clear ice. Everybody in the city is bustling and lively. Children play, artist paint, and couples kiss. Everything was a personification of bliss. Much to the dislike of the shorter one of the cloaked pair. The only good thing about this city was that the war hasn't touched it yet.

The taller cloaked figure gestures to a snack bar just close by. After a reluctant nod from the shorter, they made their way through the tumult of Glaciens.

"Two packs of SunCandy please, beautiful lady." the taller one asks with a suave voice. This made the cat-eared candy girl blush. When she caught a glimpse of his face she couldn't help but have a feeling of love at first sight. His smile was contagious.

"T-t-that will be f-fi-fifty dramacha." stumbling over her words, she hands over the warm candy.

He takes the candy and gently places two silver coins in her hands. The short seconds that she "held hands" with him leaves her in rhapsody. 'His hands are _really_ soft.' she thought.

"Thanks." he says, making the girl's blush deepen. They leave her with hopes of her seeing him again and sit next to a nearby ice sculpture of a mage and her loyal crusader.

"Why were you so nice to her, Negi?" the shorter one interrogates, grabbing her SunCandy from his hands. "'Beautiful lady' baahhh." the shorter one complains.

Removing his hood to bask his spiky red hair in the sunlight, Negi rips the package and pops one bright yellow, circular candy in his mouth. The brunette mage looks down on the shorter figure and asks, "Are you jealous Eva?"

"_Me?_" Eva questions angrily. Removing her hood to show Negi her angry, blue eyes and redden face, she retorts, "How could I be jealous of two babies talking nonsense!"

"Hehehe," Negi chuckles, covering his sardonic smile. Making Eva's anger rise, he jokes, "No matter what your real age is, you still look like a ten-year-old. Hehehe."

"Damn you!" she curses. "Your just like your father!"

"Oh yeah?" Negi questions in surprise. A smile creeping up a second time across his face. "Did father ever do this?" Negi pops a SunCandy in his mouth then nibbles Eva lightly on the nose.

She blushes furiously at the warm bite that Nagi gave her. After pushing the young mage away, she answers, "That would definitely be something he _would_ do."

"But he didn't." Negi says with a smile.

"Idiot." she mumbles and giggles lightly.

Their romantic scene was short lived. To their left, they could feel the presence of the North Empire's Dragon Knights a mile a way. To their right, they could feel the presence of the South Empire's assassins approaching. And right in front of them, was one of the Ala Puteulanus, other wise known as Blue Wing. The rouge organization bent on stopping the war by themselves. This one was equipped with a bow and quiver.

"I'll take care of these fools, master." Negi voices monotonically. His eyes start to turn a darker shade of crimson than their normal light chestnut.

"Very well, Boya." waving her hand in a shooing gesture and turning her head the other way. "Do as you please. I'll be in the Vinum Bar if you need me." Eva says, vanishing into thin air.

Citizens run for their lives as they see Negi's assailant gathering colossal amounts of wind magic to his finger tips. The sheer amount of magical energy in one of his fingers was equal to that of a magical army. Beautiful ice sculptures and buildings were being torn down by the simple force of the magic.

His assailant readies his bow and places three arrows on it.

"I'll make you regret separating with your ghastly master, _Prince_." taunted the white-haired archer of the Ala Puteulanus. He shoots three arrows at ones at speeds many times greater than the speed of light.

A sonic boom that came after the shot crumbled the ground under the archer.

Catching them in mid flight and breaking them in half, Negi's eyes turn complete black in anger. "YOU DARE INSULT MY MASTER!" he growls in a fiendish voice. Before the archer could respond, or even be daunted, Negi's magic imbued fist already drilled it's way through his body.

'Crap! How the hell did he get here so fast? His strength is impossible.' the archer pondered.

Coughing fits of blood came from the once-confident archer. Looking his murderer in the eye, he lips, "Monster." Dieing in his arms, Negi yanks himself away from the corpse. He couldn't care less for what an insect thought of him. After licking the blood off his finger, he kicks the corpse in the face.

Red tears escape his dark eyes due to an overflow of dark magic. The 'demon' turns his head to the perturbed battalion of dragon knights then to the chickenhearted assassins in the shadows. He confesses to them, "I'll make your deaths quick."

He rolls up his sleeves a little to expose the back of his hands. Engraved on them is a single, intricate pentagram on each hand surrounded by letters that spell out 'Evangeline McDowell'. He bites both of his thumbs and swipes the blood from them over the pentagram. They glow a bright, blood red and the rest of Negi's body turns as dark as night. His eyes and hair turn the clearest white. His fangs grow larger.

"Adeat!" he shouts. A pentagram is now under him and a efflux of magic blast the assassins and knights a few feet back. Their yells couldn't be heard over the terrible sound of the blast. After recuperating, the guards now saw what Negi was armed with. Two claymore swords. The first one of the swords was black with the word 'IRA', meaning wrath, engraved on it's blade. And the second one was white with the word 'GULA', meaning gluttony, engraved on it's blade.

The captain of the Dragon Knights laughed out loud. "What an idiot! HAHAHA!" he shouted to his troupes. "He is just for show after all! Wielding two claymores is such a novice mistake! HAHAHA! We will take home _His Majesty_ easily!" Half of the troupes gained confidence over his words. The other half believed he has gone mad with fear.

These were his dieing words. His head was hewed in a flash. The cut was so fast that his body was still standing when a fountain of blood poured out of his neck. Rolling toward the troupes, the captains face was still laughing.

Screams of terror came from the battalion of knights are were slowly slaughtered one by one. Huge numbers of high class dragons dieing quickly in the hands of one man. A mere thirty seconds passed, and a number of one-hundred soldiers and dragons died. Their blood stained the ice and gleamed in the after-noon sun.

The assassins on the other side started running in the shadows, but some how they were feeling sluggish. Something was weight them down. But how? 'No! It can't be him. Oh, please let it not be him!' the leader of the assassins thought in horror.

"Obsurum Estio Lamia Gravis Ingravo Pondus!" Negi chants. Huge, black spheres of gravity mashed all of the hidden assassins. Most died, but the ones that lived were the unlucky ones.

Negi raises both his blades into the air. Spinning around in one spot rapidly, he slashes the air with his blades. "Obsuru, Estio Lamia Acerbus Ventosus Lamnia Lammnia Lammna!" was his second chant. Blades of wind and darkness flight through the air all hitting their target. Slicing up every single unlucky assassin the lived, Negi made a little mistake. One blade not only cut an assassin, but a near by girl.

"Abeat!" chanting a spell opposite of his first, his blades disappear.

Negi's eyes widen as he finds out who he hits. It was the candy girl from earlier. Her arm was severed of. He walks slowly and silently toward the frightened girl. All she saw was a dark mage with tears of blood on his cheeks. He was a true demon to her. Unlike the boy from Ala Puteulanus, he cared a little bit more of what she thought of him.

"GET AWAY YOU MONSTER!" she shrikes and tries to squirm away.

He grabs her severed arm and catches up with her. She closes her eyes and tries to shield herself with her good arm. Negi gives her a one armed hug and sits her up right. Connecting the cut-off limb with her shoulder, he chants a healing spell. "Aquilo Placeo Adiutorium."

Winds surround her wound and enclose it, making it look like there was never a wound, save the blood stain on her shirt. He looks at her and makes an effort to conceal his magic.

When his true colors finally return, it leaves the girl in shock. He says to her, "Please _try_ not to think badly of me." Giving her a kiss on the cheek and letting her go, he smiles then vanishes into thin air.

"It will be hard, but I _will_ try."

* * *

Entering a lonely bar, Negi sees a small, blond, girl sipping wine. Her mood seemed sour. He goes up to her and asks, "You missed me didn't you?" with a smile.

"You took to long, Boya." Eva scolds.

"Hehe, sorry." Negi chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Is there any other place we can run to?" she questions herself.

"I don't really know."

"Hmmm," Eva contemplates, rubbing her chin. "Hiding in this world is not working out anymore."

Negi pokes her cheeks a little and asks her, "How do you suggest we get to the other world without going to the big cities? All the portals are there."

After taking a quick nibble out of Negi's finger, she tells him, "The portal Chibi-Taki placed to go to that damned geezer's school should be in this bar."

"And who is this Chibi-Taki?"

"An old friend of your father. You know Boya, you ask too many questions." she scolds. Walking over to a painting of a ship, she rips space with the tip of her sharp finger nail, making a portal.

"Don't stare Boya! Get in!"

Being sucked out of one world and being dumped into another was all but pleasant sensation for Negi, but was oddly comfortable for Eva. She lands on her feet, but Negi heads face first on the cement. He gets up dusts the gravel of his cheeks. 'Didn't hurt that much.' Negi thought.

The spring wind rustled the hair of Negi and Eva. Cherry blossoms were in fill bloom, and their trees grow look as if they kiss the sky. The school they were in front of was beautifully breath taking.

"Who is in here?" Negi asks, sliding his finger along the iron gates.

"Didn't I just tell you!" Eva scolds, irritated. "Whatever, just get inside." she says pushing the tall mage through the open gates.

With an "Umph!" from Negi, Eva sees that the school has a defensive system against something. Monsters? Dark magicians? High class-demons? Whatever. She tries it out herself and finds that her finger doesn't go through the gate either.

"The geezer is not half bad." Eva mumbles with a frown.

"Let's bust through?" Negi suggests, putting his finger on his chin.

"That would be too boring, Boya"

"Lets go back?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Okay, okay."

Something catches Eva's eyes. An old, Gothic bell hung on a tall pink tower just outside the school. "Look there, Boya." Eva commands, pointing to the bell. "Ring it."

"Fiiine." Negi whines. He leaps the huge distance and altitude in one bound. Reaching the bell, he gives it a hearty smack with his foot. "ANYONE HOME?" he hollers.

'DING DONG' 'DING DONG' 'DING DONG'

* * *

In a red, spacious, and well furnished room, an old, bald, bearded man with thick eyebrows and a middle-aged one with hair as white as the elder one's brow hear a loud chime.

"School doesn't start till Monday... Who could that be, Takahata-Sensei?" the elder one asks, stroking his long beard.

"I don't exactly know Principal." Takahata replies. "Two of them, they seem to be magical, but their magical affinity and strength are well concealed."

"Go check for me."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Jumping off the tower, Negi lands a short distance away from Eva and sees her smirking.

"Whats up Eva?"

"Well, well. Isn't it little Takimichi!" Eva chuckles to a middle-age man.

"Why are you here, Evangeline?" Takahata interrogates. His body starts to shake terribly.

"To hide from the damned armies and those Ala Alba wanna-beies of course!" Eva says in a matter-of-fact voice. She adds, pulling Negi closer to her so Takahata could get a good look at him, "And to get info on Boya's father." She tightens her embrace on him.

Takahata holds his chest as if he had a heart attack, thought not so far from one.

"So it was true that you had Nagi's son!" Takahata declares. "I thought it was a propaganda made by the military."

"Now you _have_ to lets in! Now do you Chibi-Taki? Hehehe."

Biting his lower lip, Takahata says, "I have to get the principal's approval." backing away, about to run.

"Oh yah?" Eva says, catching Takahata's attention. "If you take that long to decide, maybe I should go ahead and kill Boya." Eva says turning her blue eyes to Negi. She asks, "What do you say?"

"DON'T LISTEN TO HER NEGI!!!" Takahata shouts in desperation.

"I would give my life to you in a heartbeat, master." Negi says, ignoring Takahata. He gives her a passionate kiss on her soft lips, after they separate, he pulls down his collar and bends his neck.

"You may suck at anytime."

"Last chance Chibi-Taki!" Eva warns him.

Takahata was sweating bullets. 'I promised Nagi that whenever I saw his son that I would protect him like I do Asuna, but I also have a promise with the principal that I would protect this school from all that threaten it.'

Eva kissed and licked Negi's slender neck. She speedily penetrates his vein with her fangs. His blood was so delicious. Her eyes turned from blue to red while she sucks his blood. Both of them moan in delight.

Takahata couldn't think, but he had to act. He removed his watch and stomped on it. Bits and pieces scattered across the cement.

"There... you can get in."

Biting Negi a second longer, she removes herself from him, leaving Negi a little sad. "Good boy." Eva says.

They entered the school.

* * *

WOW! Sorry for the late chapter guys! Hope you guys liked this one! Negi is also sorta OCish due to the fact that he is 15 and raised by Eva. Anyway, PLS READ AND REVIEW!!! I have also decided to put chapter titles at the end of the chapter. Just to mix things up! ^.^

Chapter Title:

Thats My Boya!


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN NEGIMA! God-father of all harem owns this! KEN AKUMATSU!

Hope you guys enjoy!

Okay guys. I know it's been a while. Forgive me. Like Akumatsu does every three weeks, I was out gathering inspiration. Hope you guys come back and read this one^.^

**Love Is Such A Sin**

Chapter 2

There was an odd silence as they walk through the halls of Mahora Academy. Only the soft ruffling of feet against the red, fluffy carpet could be heard, if even heard at all. Soft rays of light coming from the windows touch three moving figures. The calm tranquility on the outside only masked the utter terror inside Takahata. Sure, he could hold his own in a fight, but how much can he do against the Dark Evangel and the son of Nagi? Small drops of sweat dot his aged forehead. His heart races as they approach the Principal's office.

As they walk, Takahata takes small glances behind him, keeping his guard. They are calm and relaxed. They know nothing could hurt them. They are terrifying. When his eyes fall on Eva, she glares at him with a snake's eyes and... her smile... it is maddening.

Reaching the wide oak doors, Takahata places his hands on the cold, metal bars used to swing the doors open. He breathes heavy. His heart is in his throat. All he wants to do is to get out of here. A trembling goose bump runs all through out his body.

He dies...

Takahata sees his eyes closing shut, and his body drops, and pain pulsates through out his body. He is dead.

But before he sees any sort of light or salvation, he is back in his body, still holding the cold bars. The only thing different is that Eva had her hand on his, digging her nails into his skin. She looks up at him with that maddening smile. 'I should have just died!' he thinks, trembling.

"Aren't you going to open the door for us?" she asks in a commanding tone. She lets her vice go and walks back to her obedient puppet. She looks up into his eyes and smiles hungrily. Her finger tips run down his chest, then she hugs him tight.

"All this waiting has made me hungry Boya," she complains to Negi. She pulls him down by the fabric on his cloak and takes a quick bite on his neck. Takahata watches in horror. How they both have a look of ecstasy at such a dreadful feeding ritual. Negi's eyes are closed and his lips are curled into a smile. He sighs in complete and utter pleasure. He gets down on both knees and pulls Eva in tight. Negi loved the sensation of his blood letting while her soft lips brushed against his skin and her tongue lap up at the flowing blood. He breathes heavy, wanting her to suck his blood even faster.

Takahata is frozen in fear as he sees the color from Negi's face drain away as Eva feeds. He wanted Eva to just die already. Negi wasn't born to be just food for some monster!

Takahata swings the doors open, making Eva stop. A grumble escapes Negi's lips as Eva pulls away. With a swift hand to the back of Negi's head, Eva scolds him. She scowls at him and glares.

"Don't you ever complain you spoiled brat!" she reprimands him. You could see the sadness in Negi's face. Actually see it. 'He gets upset because I save his life?' Takahata thinks, incredulously.

Eva smiles and walks past the stunned man. "Thanks."

The room smells of incense and noodles. Books are messily piled around, and the only furnisher there, besides the bookshelves, were a beaten up couch, a couple chairs, and a desk. That being said, the room was amazingly large. There were grand windows peering out into the city. One could see a huge tree in the midst of it all. And right down the middle of the room, behind the desk was a bearded old man with an enormous head. His eyes were closed and had his hands wrapped behind his back, as if in silent prayer.

"Welcome Eva. I have not seen you in a while." the old man says, opening his right eye, lifting his shaggy eyebrow with it. He smiles softly and says, "Your old cabin is still sitting deep in the woods. You may stay there if you like. I would like to catch up with you tomorrow, but right now I am rather preoccupied."

Takahata couldn't believe his ears. He was going to let the Dark Evangel live in this academy? With so many vulnerable young girls? Has he grown completely senile? With a rage fueled by fear, Takahata slams his hand down on the desk and points an accusing finger at Evangeline. "Principal! How could you let a monster like her into this academy? Your going to get as all killed!" he shouts, furious.

Eva smiles and says, "Your boss owes me his life boy. Your way to young to raise your voice against me." She walks up to the principals desk and sits on it. Takahata backs away in disgust. Eva picks up a few papers and pretends to start reading them. "So, geezer, before me and my boy head out to get some rest, let me ask you a question." She asks, sliding her finger down the sides of the documents.

"What ever could it be?" he asks, almost with a chuckle in his voice. The principal crosses is arms at his back and stares at her.

"Do you believe the Legions of the Dark One will hit Maho... no... excuse me, this world?" She asks looking back at him with a smirk.

The mention of the Legion makes Takahata startled. The Legions of the Dark One? What interest would they have in this world? "Principal, is this true?" Takahata interrogates, his eyes now locked at the old man.

"What makes you believe that, Eva?" the principal asks, now very serious.

"Hah. Well, you had an anti-demon barrier set up around the school. A very strong one too. Why would you need one when this worlds demons never get that strong? The highest dark affinities, besides the day-walker classes such as me and Boya over here, can't stand the lack of free magic and the brighter sun." Eva explains in a pressing tone. She hops off the desk and turns to stare at him. "Do you know what the Dark One has planned?"

"I only have a hunch. That is something we have to talk about tomorrow. The barrier was down for a whole minute. We still have to search the area for any spy demons that have sneaked into the school." The principal answers, turning around to look out the window. "We should always be careful. We are up against _him_ after all." He sighs and says, "I have one question for you as well."

Eva smiles and knows what's on his mind. "The Boya is far too deep in the process of being a full Vampire. There's no way of saving him now." She smirks and walks over to the boy. Her hand clutches at his cloak again and pulls him down to a long kiss.

No one in the room could see it, but the principal scowled. "Very well, take him to the cabin and leave us be." the principal ordered, masking the grief in his voice.

"Thanks old man." Eva says before walking out with Negi.

* * *

Well that was rather short. But at least I'm back. Hope you guys liked it ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN NEGIMA! God-father of all harem owns this! KEN AKUMATSU!

So, so, so, I got some nice reviews. But only some. For the people who really enjoy this fic and want me to keep it going, please review. Tell me what you like, don't like, anything. Alright, I guess I'm done.

Hope you guys enjoy!

**Love Is Such A Sin**

Chapter 3

Negi and Eva arrive at a slightly dusty, wooden cabin. It is two stories tall, and as the pair sees when they walk in, very well furnished. To Eva's liking all of the furniture is a shade of crimson, made to resemble her favorite drink. Eva sits on one of the couches and crosses one leg over the other.

"Come on Boya, sit." Eva tells Negi. She pats the space beside her on the long couch. As always, Negi does what he is told, happily. The small vampire rests her head on his chest and sways her blond hair back and forth against the fabric of his cloak. Negi cradles her in his arms as if she was a delicate doll. Slowly, he lets his lips touch her golden locks. He brings his fingers to her hair and tucks it behind her ear.

"I love you." he whispers gently to the now crimson cheeked doll. He brings his lips to her ear and blows into it softly. Eva tingles in delight, but only a little before she naps back to reality.

"Ahh! Don't do that Boyaaa! I'm your Master. Treat me as such!" Eva scolds, still embarrassed. She tries to hide her burning red face with her arm. Her scolding only made her little puppet smile.

"I love you, Master." Negi says, playing with her just a little. His words always seemed to make Eva melt right back into his arms. She is now back to cuddling on his chest and finding warmth in his long, protective arms.

Eva always was the world to Negi. She raised him, fed him, loved him. Along the way, through the brutal training, the blood sucking, the scoldings, and the laughter, he fell in love with his little golden haired goddess. He again places his lips against her hair then slowly slides it down to her forehead.

"I love you." Negi says again, smiling against her skin, pulling her close. He lets his finger tip run down her spine and back up again. Negi always found Eva attractive. Her smaller form was what he fell in love with, so his attraction to her was stronger when she was smaller. He always told her that, but she won't listen.

"Do you really want to keep me as a small girl, Boya?" Eva asks again for the hundredth time. She slides her index finger down the middle of his chest and kisses it. "You still pick this form over my more mature one? Are you some kind of pedophile? Haha."

"If liking you makes me a pedo, then yes." Negi says, teasingly. He tickles her sides with his finger tips , making Eva giggle. Eva always seemed to be relaxed around her little Boya. Over the fifteen years that she has been with him, he always found a way to melt her ice-cold heart.

"Haha, Your just like your father." Eva states, recalling a certain red head that left her a long time ago. No. Rather than a red head that left her a long time ago, she remembers a certain red head that liked being able to pick her up with ease and twirling her around in a big circle, making her feet soar. She remembers a red head that always made her feel like she was walking on air.

When Eva talked about his dad so lovingly, it always made Negi a little jealous, but he got over it a long time ago. He knows that he will never replace his father in her heart, but something about that just made him feel awful.

To hide his sadness, he put on a smile and nipped at her lips. He then asked, "How so, my Master?" The question makes Eva laugh and tickle his chin. She rests her head on his shoulder and starts to tell him.

"Your nothing like him, but your everything about you reminds me of him. You both love SunCandy, but he likes to bite it while you like to lick it. You both have the same messy red hair, but his is longer on the front, and yours is longer on the back. You both love me, but he stopped, and your still here." Eva said, hiding her face in his neck as she said those last words.

Negi's heart started to rush and his blood started to run to his cheeks. Eva always had a way of doing that to him.

"Haha, now I bet I made you hungry, right Boya?" Eva deduces from her hand that can feel his chest pounding. "Vampires hunger for the blood of the one they love. Especially when their so close." Eva opens her mouth against his neck, rubbing her fangs gently against his skin. The warmth of her teeth makes Negi sigh in pleasure.

Eva pulls away and lays down on the couch, opening her arms wide to catch her little puppet in them. Negi gets on top of her and bares his fangs at her neck. His hunger was just taking over his body. He pierces her neck deeply, making her rich blood flow out to his lapping tongue. The bite makes Eva wince in pain, but only for a second. She hugs her Boya tight with one arm and pats the back of his head with the other.

"There, there Boya. Drink as much as you want." Eva says as Negi laps up more and more of her blood. She can feel his tongue pressing and moving against her skin. The feeling makes her grip his cloak and hair, looking for balance when the pleasure was making her so dizzy. The whole minute that he was sucking her blood, felt like only a few seconds to both of them. They both wanted more, but Negi had to force himself to stop. Negi new that Eva would need a lot of energy if the Dark One was coming.

"I'm sorry Master..." Negi apologies, "I drank too much.." He pulls away completely and stands up.

The feeling of his tongue leaving her neck was torture. Eva had to play a calm face and get up. She takes his hand in hers then says, "Come Boya, I'll show you something nice." She pulls him up to the second story of the cabin and opens up a door down a long hallway. It was empty, dark, and full of cobwebs. The only thing in it was a tall stand and a leather cover placed over something round that was resting on the stand. Eva goes to it and removes the cover with ease, throwing it away to the upper right corner of the room. Under the cover was a clear glass sphere. If one looked close enough, he or she could see that it was divided into multiple sections. Each section had a small world in them. A castle, a beach, a jungle, and so many more places.

Negi stands over the glass sphere and is amazed. "Wow. What is it, Eva?" Negi asks a little wonder shocked. Eva takes his hand in hers then glides it over the different little worlds.

"It's my master piece, Boya. The Diorama Sphere. One day in any of those worlds is just one hour here, but you can't go out until one day in there has passed. Want to go in?" Eva asks the tall vampire next to her. She smiles as she sees that he is still staring at it, taking it all in.

"Eva, lets go to the beach." Negi says, never taking his eyes of the sphere.

Eva laughs and agrees, "Alright. For you Boya. It's right next to the castle anyways." Eva touches the castle portion of the sphere with her index finger. It pulsed out tiny waves as if she had just touched a stagnant pool of water. Both of them are teleported to Eva's castle.

The castle is just so breath taking. It was beauty in every aspect. There were tall minarets, fine marble walls, golden linings on the sides of balconies and the edges of floors that glittered in the afternoon light, magical inscriptions on the outer walls of the castle, stained glass windows with pictures of angels with black wings on them, and a beautiful view of the sea. It is just so breath taking.

Now, they are standing on a large circular platform that was connected to the main castle by a narrow, marble bridge. There was a magical sphere on it that Negi deduced was for the teleportation.

Eva led him to the main castle and inside he saw marvelous pictures of magical legends, beautiful sculptures and vases, intricate rooms, and unbelievably tall ceilings. Eva leads him to a room with a huge bath. Flowers scattered, floating on the water's surface. A golden lion's head with it's mouth open had water pouring out of it. The room smelled of sweet perfume and lilac. Eva told Negi to take a dip and wait for her to come back.

After half an hour of just relaxing in the huge, warm bath, Eva comes back in a one piece swim suit. It is plain black. It was tight against her little body and it got a smile and a blush out of Negi.

"You look great Eva." Negi confessed. Eva smiled and threw a pair of boxers, board shorts, and a towel at him. Negi catches it all before they hit the water. Eva walks out with a smirk on her face to let him get dressed.

On the beach, Negi set out first to let his feet meet to soft crash of cool water against his feet. He turned to Eva and hollered with his hands cupping around his mouth like a megaphone, "Come over here Eva!"

She laughs and sits on the sand. "I'm fine. I'll just watch you from here." She says, picking up a handful of sand and letting it sift through her fingers. With her other hand, she waves him off saying, "Go on, Boya. Play."

Negi will not listen this time. He walks up to her and before she could finish her sentence, "Boya, what are you.." She is already picked up like a bride. Negi flashes over to the deep part of ocean and let Eva go. Eva swims back to be wrapped in his arms. They laugh and giggle. Times like this were what they lived for.

"I love you." Eva tells Negi, kissing his lips softly.

* * *

Nice little fluffy chapter before I lay the drama and tragedy thick for you guys. ^.^ Please Read and Review. Okay? Till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN NEGIMA! God-father of all harem owns this! KEN AKUMATSU!

Alrighty. Sorry for the late update guys. I was working on my newest story. Its a Kingdom Heart's fic, but it revolves mostly around Squall Leonhart from Final Fantasy 8 and Tifa Lockhart from Final Fantasy 9. If you enjoy my writing and at least one of these games, please go ahead and take a look at my profile to find the story. And thanks to Alexbrenvero. Sorry about that mistake. I shall not mistake her eye color again. Well, enough about that.

Hope you guys enjoy chapter four of...

**Love Is Such A Sin**

Chapter 4

The two vampires are again in the Principal's room which smelled of incense and noodles. The Principal is looking out the window and at the sky. They sit down on fluffy red chairs in front of his desk. Both of them await the news that is about to come.

The old man turns around to look at the two new people in his room. "Hello Eva. Hello Negi." he greets them both casually.

Eva crosses her legs and rests her arms on the arm rests of the chair. She sighs, and wanting to get down to business, she asks, "What information do you have about the Dark One?"

The Principal paces back and forth behind his desk and informs them, "He is definitely going to attack Mahora Academy," sweat drops start to form on the top of his head. "As you know, Mahora is home to powerful and useful magical items and entities."

Eva looks at him lazily, almost bored. "And so what, geezer? What does the Dark One want with any of this dusty trash you have laying around in this place?" She walks over to Negi and sits on his lap. Negi happily wraps his arms around her and rests his chin on her shoulder.

"What you do not know, Eva-san, is that we house and train a body of people that have been fending of the Legion for the past year... and the Dark One has just found out that they are here." the Principal says gravely.

"Geezer.. Don't tell me that you have the..." Eva says, she slams her palm to her forehead in utter annoyance. Negi is now starting to get worried. 'God, please don't tell me he keeps that girl here...' Negi prays in his mind.

"Yes, we keep the Ala Alba here." the Principal tells them, now turning his back to them to look out of his window and at the sky.

"WHAT! They really are here! Then that brat of a princess is here!" Eva exclaims, her blood beginning to boil. Eva's hands are on the chair's arm rest, and her nails are digging into the wood.

"Yes... Princess Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia is housed in Mahora Academy." the old man says, reciting the princess' name out, word for word. "If the Dark One gets a hold of her, who knows what is to happen to the Magical World?"

"Let me get this strait. The little girl that has the power to destroy the whole Magical World lives here, where the Dark One can just easily snatch her away at any given moment?" Negi says, speaking out for the first time. This shocks Eva and the Principal a little, but they agree with him with a nod of their heads.

"I will train the Ala Alba to help me defeat the Dark One." Negi says in an asserting voice. His eyes are filled with determination.

Both the Principal and Eva answer, "Who better to defeat _him_ than you?"

* * *

Looking from left to right, Negi examines the class of girls in front of him. There are not too many of them, maybe a hand full. All of them are wearing the usual Mahora uniform. Red blazer with a white button down shirt underneath, red necktie, and a red plaid skirt. Although this uniform is suppose to keep them.. umm... uniformed, it doesn't really help much, Negi thought. Hair colors that touch every color of the rainbow is present in his class, and their faces are so different in their expressions that he feels like he can make a story out of each one with a glance.

Another thing does keep them looking like one entity though. It is that most of the girls are all staring right at him. This isn't just like how regular students pay attention to the teacher. No. Negi feels like a celebrity to them, or some sort of demi god at the most, to these girls. 'Well,' he thinks, 'At least not all of them are acting like this.'

He looks around again and spots a girl looking of to the side, looking bored. This girl has a one sided pig tail on her left side, letting the right side of her black hair fall freely. She, like all of the girls there, has a slim figure and a delicate face. The only thing Negi really thought when he saw her was all the stories that he had been told in the Magical World about Japan. The stories always had something about dark haired beauties. Although she is definitely pretty, she has a melancholy look about her with a drooping frown to boot. Negi can't help the feeling of sadness rising up in him as he stares at her.

Moving his eyes a little more, Negi spots a little someone who isn't too happy about all the attention he is getting. Her jealously makes the sides of his lips turn up and causes his head to look to the side in shyness. It is none other than _his_ Eva, sitting in _his_ class.

Flashback

It's the day before school starts, and Eva is sitting next to Negi on a red sofa, hugging his arm tenderly. They are just relaxing and enjoying these days of peace together. Negi looks at his little vampire and kisses the top of her head softly. Eva laughs a little at the touch, and hugs him tighter.

"If you do that, I know you want something, Boya." Eva accuses Negi, staring strait at him with warm, blue eyes. She places her index finger on his chest and slides it down to his stomach. Eva kisses his lips softly, and they close their eyes and hold the moment for as long as they can.

When Eva pulls away, she looks into Negi's eyes again. "Come on Boya. Tell me what you want." she says, a little smile spreading across her face.

"Won't you be a student in my class, Eva?" Negi pleads, putting on his best sad-boy-eyes to make her melt. This doesn't work to well with Eva anymore though. She chuckles to herself, making Negi's heart sink. She gets up, sits on his lap, facing him, and lets her fingers run through his hair. Eva tilts Negi's head back and softly kisses the side of his neck.

"You know I hate school, don't you Boya?" she asks in a seducing whisper. She really hopes that Negi would just drop this. School isn't a pleasant memory for her. Negi knew that. School tied Eva to his father way too much.

Since she quit going to school at a young age due to being turned to a vampire, Nagi thought that she should at least experience school life for at least a year more. Nagi wanted to show Eva what it was like to be alive again, and school was just another one of those things you miss out when your a threat to the existence of your peers. So Nagi took an age modifying pill to match Eva's age, and Eva took another kind of pill to distort her looks a little bit to remain unnoticed. This was how they started going to school together at a run down school in a near by village.

For that year, Eva thought it was the happiest days of her life. She never wanted it to end. She didn't have to kill. She didn't have to make Nagi kill. She could live.

But now, Nagi is gone. Never to come back. It tears Eva inside to know how much she loved him. How much she cared. And for him to just cheat on her and leave him.. It is just so unbearable. The rushing memories of him pierce into Eva's heart again at that moment. She sinks into Negi's arms.

Negi can feel her tears on his shoulder. He hugs her tight and rubs her back. His own tears run down his cheeks, and he whispers to her. "It's okay, Eva. You don't have to.. It's okay."

End Flashback

Much to Negi's happy surprise, Eva came for him anyway. 'Now everyday doesn't have to feel so lonely without you, Eva.' he thinks to himself. Negi turns around and walks to the chalkboard. After writing his name out, he gives a little introduction of himself.

"As you all know, you girls are getting me, Negi Springfield, as your demon fighting instructor. And," Negi pauses, smirking a little bit to himself and laying his hands on the desk in front of him, "as all of you don't know, I am also a demon that is hunted by the magical governments. I am a class S Vampire. If you want to survive against demons in the higher ranks of the Legion, then you have to be able to hold up a fight against me."

The class now looks totally different. Their faces are not happy, giddy, or excited anymore. All them look grave and a little defensive. They are all ready to attack the danger in front of them. Even the Japanese beauty has her eyes set on him now. Negi is ready for this.

"Come out to the large field out back. Come with the intent to kill because I will too." Negi commands right before flashing into thin air.

A thick air falls around the class room. All of them turn to their orange hair leader, Asuna Kagurazaka. Normally, their leader is energetic and kind to a fault, but this time she is serious. She turns around to face the class, making the bells in her hair that is tied to her long ponytails, resound through the thick air.

"Lets go." she commands, her voice low and assertive. All of them start to run out of the class, leaving Eva alone, sitting with a smile on her face.

At the field, Negi takes in a long breath as he is waiting for an attack. The scene he is witnessing now is calm and serene. The sky is cloudless, the wind is blowing gently, and the grass field was rather large. He places his hands in the pockets of his dress pants and yawns.

Right then, he takes flashes forward a long distance before a blast of mixed ki and magic hits the ground where he stood a second ago. The sky suddenly begins to darken, and thunder cracks loud. Turning around, he sees a crater with a girl inside. Her hands are glowing with power, and her eyes look like their on fire. She stares him down and points a large sword at him.

"Attack!" she screams at the top of her lungs. The whole class of girls rush towards him in blinding speed. Negi readies himself, taking up a stance with his right leg stretched back, and his hands in his pockets. He leans forward and gets ready to fight.

The first attack is made by a Chinese looking girl with dark skin. Her hands are open, and her style of strikes are fast and hard. Seeing that the attacks are mere bluffs that are set up for an easy counter, Negi just continuous to dodge the wave of attacks. Swerving right and left, and jumping occasionally was all he needed to get away from her deadly blows.

Aid came to the martial artist in the form of daggers that start to fly towards Negi's back. He flashes behind the Chinese girl before it hits him. He releases his hands from his pockets to grab her in a tight hold.

Before the the flying daggers reach her, they disappear with a shout of "Abeat!" from the dark haired, Japanese beauty. With a confident air, she flashes to Negi and threatens to sever his arms to free her friend with a swing of her katana. Negi quickly releases his arms and places his hands back in his pockets. The swing of her sword grazes the Chinese girl, making her wince. Negi pounces back far away from the pair.

From behind, a light element spell hits Negi. He staggers forward a little, and his blazer and button down shirt is torn open, and the skin on his back is burnt badly. But he smiles, as his body quickly regenerates from the blast of light. From his back, one of the students has dual metal fans from which her magic is amplified. She starts to dance, twirling around and swaying her fans. Another spell is ready to be cast.

'Now thats going to be a little problem.' Negi thinks. He looks over at her, and with an upward sweeping motion of his hand, a sharp, black wave of magic that has a shape of a waxing moon is hurled to the girl. However, the magic is stopped. All of the dark magic vanished before it could touch her because it was blocked by the orange haired girl with the large sword.

She grins proudly and shouts, "You will pay for that!" She starts to charge for Negi at full speed with her sword held up high above her. Though it is not only her. The rest of girls from the class start to charge over to him along with her in a V shaped formation. The next light spell is also about to be cast too. Negi smiles as the samurai and the martial artist girls also start to rush towards him.

Negi holds his hand in the air, and makes a click with his middle finger and thumb.

"Ahh!" all the girls start to scream. Their bodies are getting heavy. Their knees buckle, and their heads are thrown back. They scream more and fall to the ground in pain. All of them are down except for Asuna.

"Why, so your the special girl, aren't you?" Negi asks nonchalantly. He walks over to her, his hands still in his pockets. She has her guard up, brandishing her sword against him. Negi is now right in front of her. She starts to sweat. She now knows how powerful he is. She is frightened.

Asuna's knees start to shake at the intensity of his presence. She never noticed it before, but his body gives a sort of gravity on her. Its like she can't breathe anymore. And to think, she thought she was so lucky to get a really cute teacher this year. 'Great.' she thinks sarcastically to herself, smiling a little to herself and a little to make a facade against Negi.

All around her, her friends are screaming. The pressure on them is starting to grow. She knows that the only reason why she is spared is that she completely immune to magic. But even if this new teacher didn't use magic on her, she knew that he could kill her in a second.

"Let them go!" she shouts, trying to command him. His eyes start to look evil, and he doesn't move an inch. She knew that she had to give up. There is nothing that she can do. She drops her sword. "Please... I'll do anything.." she pleads. She drops her sword and looks down. "Please..."

* * *

Well, hope you guys liked this chapter. Fighting scenes are always fun. So, please please please, read and review. Thank you all so much, my loyal fans.


End file.
